


Paper or Plastic?

by redlizzie



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlizzie/pseuds/redlizzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This happened because we were playing a not so innocent game of word associations....</p>
<p>Because in my head, Will is a sassy, sexy, delinquent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper or Plastic?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jujubee18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujubee18/gifts).



His eyes literally burned. He took a sip of the the coffee on the desk and winced at how cold it was. Why why why had he thought this was a brilliant idea? While filming Glee at ungodly hours, writing another one of his books and offering -- OFFERING -- to write a script for the show. Now he had deadlines and changes to make and still filming, hello. But then the audio book recording and just holy hell would this month never end. He knew it was after 10 o'clock by now and he had promised Will they would have dinner together but he was on a roll. It wouldn't do to stop now. Will understood, he was a writer, too. And when that train is barreling along the tracks, you just cannot stop. He'd make it up to him later. Well, not later because he'd be asleep before anything could even remotely get hard or warm or wet or....okay, no detours, Christopher...there is no time for THAT!

And then his phone chimed....

wilfman69 - paper or plastic?  
hrhcolfer - I'm sorry, the number you have reached is unavailable.  
wilfman69 - that's what you're going with? Really?  
wilfman69 - I MISSSSS YOU.....  
wilfman69 - and you didn't answer my question - paper or plastic?  
hrhcolfer - ~sigh~ I'm sorry - once this week is over, I promise  
wilfman69 - don't be, I get it. but I do miss you  
hrhcolfer - stop stealing my phone and changing your name  
wilfman69 - I thought you liked the scruff ~wink wink~  
hrhcolfer - you are such a child and yes I do  
wilfman69 - and isn't this better than colfersass ;)  
wilfman69 - although I do love your ass....  
hrhcolfer - you do know that the faster I get this done the faster this is over....  
wilfman69 - and I get your ass back?   
hrhcolfer - you're distracting me  
wilfman69 - one of my favorite pastimes  
wilfman69 - along with your ass  
hrhcolfer - that's what you're going with? Really?  
wilfman69 - ha ha colfer  
hrhcolfer - now what about paper or plastic and where are you?  
wilfman69 - answer the question  
wilfman69 - and I'm in the kitchen  
hrhcolfer - ???  
hrhcolfer - and why are you texting from the kitchen?  
wilfman69 - I'm a little busy, well sort of, um stuck  
hrhcolfer - I have no idea how to do a WTF face by text.  
wilfman69 - O.o  
hrhcolfer - okay...my thoughts exactly....what are you DOING?   
wilfman69 - when was the last time you ate?  
hrhcolfer - oh no you don't Sherrod - don't deflect or change the subject  
wilfman69 - then maybe you'll have to come and rescue me then  
hrhcolfer - oh you are such a child  
wilfman69 - hmmm....so maybe I need a spanking then  
hrhcolfer - OMG  
hrhcolfer - you did not just say that  
hrhcolfer - I HATE YOU!  
wilfman69 - :P  
hrhcolfer - did you just....  
hrhcolfer - you did....  
hrhcolfer - are you ignoring me now?  
hrhcolfer - Will....  
hrhcolfer - hey.....  
hrhcolfer - asshole

He stretches in his chair and hears a soft meow at his feet. "Hey, Brian. I don't suppose you would tell me what in the hell Will is up to, huh?" Another meow. "Oh, you are both so damn helpful."

He thinks for half a second of hollering down the stairs but knows that it would be pointless. Will won't answer him because he's waiting for him. He knows that Chris will only last about another three minutes before he HAS to go down to the kitchen to find out what is going on. It's a trap. He's sure of it. But there's that little bit of something niggling around the edges because Will had said he was stuck. And god only knows what in the hell he meant by THAT. He takes off his glasses, places them on the desk and stretches again - a full-on body stretch, yawns and his stomach rumbles. Hmm, maybe food isn't such a bad idea.

He adores this man, loves him with every fiber of his being. And it is days like today that he knows why he wants to spend the rest of his life with him. He is so totally unprepared for the spectacle formerly known as Will Sherrod that greets him in the kitchen.

Splayed out in his perfect naked form on the island in the middle of their kitchen is his boyfriend - long, lanky limbs - with legs hanging over the edge because there just wasn't quite enough room. And apparently, it's a buffet. Because there are four paper plates lining this stupid, ridiculous, adorable, loving man's body. The grin is beyond sleazy as he drawls out "All ya can eat, sweetheart" in a terribly exaggerated southern accent. Chris laughs and stumbles over. 

There is cold chicken and ham and cheese and pickles and croissants and holy fucking hell....

On the last plate, is dessert apparently....Somehow, Will has managed to artfully arranged his dick on a paper plate, surround it with strawberries and drizzle the entire ensemble with chocolate. 

"OH MY FUCKING GOD, YOU WEREN'T KIDDING WHEN YOU SAID YOU WERE STUCK!"

Will starts to laugh and the food threatens to tumble to the floor but Chris couldn't bring himself to care as he crashes his lips to Will's great big goofy grin, wraps his arms around him and vows to never let him go.


End file.
